unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Sniper
The Dragon Sniper is the only sniper rifle in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. It also appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ''and Uncharted: Golden Abyss. It's based on the Dragunov sniper rifle (SVD). ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune In Drake's Fortune, the Dragon Sniper is a rarely encountered weapon with a max ammo capacity of 10 rounds; it carries 5 rounds per magazine. It scopes in automatically when aimed and can be scoped in further by pressing R3. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves In Among Thieves, the Dragon Sniper appears more often in the campaign than in Drake's Fortune, and can carry up to 10 rounds, with each magazine holding 5 rounds. Unlike Drake's Fortune, the weapon does not zoom in automatically when aimed, and features an adjustable zoom-in ability in addition to the scoped view. Any shot above the legs will kill most enemies with one shot, except the Heavy Weapons Troops. When enemies have the weapon a red laser will appear where they aim, and dodging will delay their shots. In multiplayer, the Dragon Sniper has had several changes made to it due to patches developed by Naughty Dog. Originally, it took two Dragon Sniper shots to kill an opponent, reduced to one shot when hitting the head. The firing rate was fast, with the player easily able to make rapid shots in succession. Update 1.05 rebalanced weapon damage for all guns, including the Dragon Sniper. The sniper became a one shot kill, regardless of the body part hit, with the same rate of fire. The magazine size was reduced to six bullets in an effort by Naughty Dog to counter glitching with the sniper. Update 1.06 added more changes to the Dragon Sniper. The rate of fire for the Dragon Sniper was also reduced by 10%, meaning no more rapid succession shooting. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception It has been confirmed that the Dragon Sniper will return in Uncharted 3. In this installment of the Uncharted ''series, the Dragon Sniper's rate of fire and max spare ammo are increased (the latter to 20 rounds in total.) As well, the weapon's aiming has changed: unlike ''Uncharted 2, aiming with the Dragon Sniper will automatically enable the scope. Pressing R3 while aiming will zoom in the scope . Another notable change lies with the weapon's firing, as the weapon now has actual recoil, thus preventing several accurate shots in quick succession. Also, the damage has decreased. It takes 2 shots to someone under the head, though a headshot is an instant kill. In the multiplayer beta, the Dragon Sniper is no longer a power weapon limited to certain maps, but a standard weapon. It is one of the four available long guns selectable for each player loadout. In terms of performance, the weapon is less of a true sniper and more of a marksman rifle, because the weapon has reduced firepower, requiring about two shots at mid-range to kill an opponent, as opposed to the single-shot yet stronger T-Bolt Sniper, which requires one shot to kill a target. In the singleplayer, the Dragon Sniper can still be aimed the same way as Uncharted 2, with L1 putting up the crosshairs and R3 putting up the scope. A major difference of the scopes from the actual game to the beta is the crosshairs' appearance. It was first much like Uncharted 2's scope, but then changed to a red dot. The Dragon Sniper can be outfitted with the following modifications: * Reload Speed '(unlocked at Level 20) * '''Call Out '(unlocked at Level 14) * '''Max Ammo (unlocked at Level 23) * Clip Size Combat tips and techniques ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' multiplayer *Equip a Raffica Pistol and Weapons Expert (at least Level 2). Aim with the Raffica at an opponent and press Triangle or right on the D-Pad to instantly switch to being scoped in. Press R1 twice to get the kill. This allows you to imitate the over-the-shoulder aim of the UC2 Dragon, making it much more powerful. Even better, it only takes one full Raffica burst and one Dragon shot to kill someone. So aim with the Raffica and shoot. As soon as the burst is over, press Triangle or right on the D-Pad to switch to scoped-in mode of the Dragon, then press R1 to get the kill. It works like this: L1, aim, R1, wait for burst to finish, Triangle/Right on D-Pad, R1. (this technique can also be used with the para-9, however you'll have to pull the trigger 3 times before switching) *Just like the T-Bolt Sniper rifle, it can kill armored chokers with 1 head shot, if they're choking one of your team mates. Otherwise, 1 headshot will just shoot the helmet off. Variants File:Draza's Dragon.png|Draza's File:Sully's Dragon.png|Sully's Uncharted: Golden Abyss The only thing that changed the Dragon Sniper is that it now holds a max ammo of 15 rounds. The Dragon Sniper is mostly used in Chapter 10 and also in Quivira. Dragon Snipers are commonly found on both Roberto Guerro's army and Jason Dante's Mercenaries. It takes just two shots to the head to take out one of Jason Dante's Heavy Weapon Troopers. Trivia * The frame and overall length of the Dragon Sniper are slightly smaller compared to the Dragunov SVD, the gun it is based on. * In Among Thieves, when Nate lines up a shot with the sniper through the scope, he will occasionally mutter small remarks towards his target such as "See ya, sucker/jackass" or "That's right". * The Dragon Sniper is a mostly better sniper in co-op than the T-Bolt Sniper because it still manages to kill normal enemies in one hit, has a faster fire rate, holds more ammo in reserve, and more easily found. ---- Category:Uncharted Weapons Category:Uncharted 2 Weapons Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Long Guns Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 weapons Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss weapons Category:Weapons Category:Uncharted